Who to trust?
by Marianela
Summary: It has been 3 years since Sarah had accepted Jareths offer to stay in the Labyrinth. She has found it difficult to adapt to her new surroundings. But now as Darren arrives both Sarah and Jareths lives are about to be changed forever. R/R
1. Dreaming of you

Well here is the continuation to 'Never Forget" I've been working away at the story for a while I hope you all like it. I can't exactly say how long this is going to be or the summary because I'm not even sure of that myself but with that out of the way lets just concentrate on what I've done so far shall we.  
  
(******= Later, another place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters. Blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Dreaming of you.  
  
  
  
Imagine waking in the middle of the night after hearing strange voices and seeing strange people. Imagine not knowing where they had come from or who they were. For young Toby this was a frequent event. Ever since he could remember he had seen and heard strange things every time he dreamt. But it was different with this young boy. He felt as if he knew them and most importantly he felt as if they knew him. On the odd occasion he had heard his name spoken by a young woman which he believed to be named Sarah. Sarah? Toby had heard that name before, but where?  
  
Now at the age of four his dreams have started to change. Instead of only seeing these strange people and creatures he would interact with them. Mostly only with Sarah but on the odd occasion he would also speak to a dwarf called Hoggle, yeti called Ludo and a small fox called Sir Didymus. He would play with them all and enjoyed his time with them; they had become his new friends.  
  
One day Sarah had told him an extraordinary thing. Sarah told him that she was his older sister. At first he doubted it but he could remember being around her when he was younger. He also remembered being taken away by the Goblin King-after Sarah had triggered his memory. Being the curious boy he is he asked why Sarah lived in the Underground and not Aboveground with him? She explained it to him carefully and he seemed to understand it all.  
  
Toby would draw pictures of his knew friends and hang them up on his bedroom walls. His mother Karen saw these drawings and asked him about them.  
  
"Who is this girl?" she would ask.  
  
"That's Sarah she's my sister." He would answer innocently.  
  
"But Toby dear you don't have a sister," Karen knew that being an only child would effect Toby in some way but could it be this bad?  
  
"Yes I do. She lives in the underground with Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and The Goblin King.See" Toby grabbed a large picture from his drawing book. It was a picture of a large maze that seemed impossible to solve, lush green forests here and there and at the center was a grand castle with all of the people and creatures that he had mentioned.  
  
Karen became very concerned and asked Robert, her Husband, about it. He didn't think too much of it at first, "All children his age make up fantasy stories Karen. They also have imaginary friends. You shouldn't worry yourself about it." But Karen did and she convinced Robert to take Toby to a psychiatrist. On their first visit Toby was very nervous.  
  
"Hello Toby. My name is Dr Rosenburg, but you can call me Jan." The tall dark woman that stood before Toby and his parents smiled warmly at the young boy but he didn't smile back. She brought out her hand for a handshake but received none. She did understand that he was nervous all children where on their first visits. "Well Toby would you like to come in a take a seat?" Toby looked at his mother for reassurance.  
  
"It's ok Toby we'll be right here when you return. You just do as Dr Rosenburg says and make sure to tell her the truth ok?" He nodded and Toby slowly let go of his mothers secure hand and walked into Dr Rosenburgs office.  
  
He looked around the room as Dr Rosenburg shut the door behind him. He wasn't sure why he was here or what he would do. He felt very scared he wanted someone to be there with him his mother, Sarah anyone just not alone.  
  
"Toby would you like to take a seat." Looking at the tall lady Toby made his way over and sat him self at a huge red armchair. It was so huge in fact that his feet didn't even dangle off the edge. Sitting quietly all he heard was the clicking of Dr Rosenburgs shoes and the busy city streets down below the building  
  
Toby, who was curiously looking around the large room, noticed that one side of her office had large shelves filled with books neatly placed side by side, on the floor were toys and games carelessly scattered on a large blue and red carpet. To the other side of the room was Dr Rosenburgs big wooden desk and behind it was a window that overlooked the city. The window was fairly large and it lit the room nicely. And finally on the side of the room he was seated; where a row of chairs of all shapes, colours and sizes placed evenly along the wall.  
  
"So Toby how are you today?" she asked placing her small reading glasses on.  
  
"Fine" he replied quietly. Toby was never comfortable talking with people other than his family and friends.  
  
"That's great. Now Toby do you know why you're here?" he shook his head. "Well your mother tells me you have made some new friends. Is this true?" Toby wasn't quite sure what friends she was talking about so he sat in silence. "Some friends that live," she took a moment to read her notes. " In the Underground." Toby looked at Dr Rosenburg in delight. "Who are they Toby? What are their names?" Toby sat up straight.  
  
"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Sarah." He said quietly. Dr Rosenburg scribbled these names down and then asked, "Sarah? Who is Sarah?"  
  
"Sarah is the Queen of the Underground. She's my sister." He said.  
  
"I see." She looked through her glasses onto her note pad and spoke again, "But Toby your mother tells me you don't have a sister." Toby was still uncomfortable with talking to this woman whom he didn't know but he remembered his mother saying 'Do what Dr Rosenburg says and answer her honestly'.  
  
"Mum and Dad don't know about Sarah because when I was a baby she wished me away to the goblins. When she got me back she fell in love with the Goblin King and so she stayed with him. She told me she would always be with me and the king made mum and dad forget about Sarah but not me." He said this so quick that it was hard for her to follow.  
  
"So Sarah lives Underground with the Goblin King?" Toby nodded his head. "Jareth." "Have you seen this Jareth?" she asked. " No he didn't want Sarah talking to me. He doesn't know she seeing me."  
  
"Really? Why is that?" Dr Rosenburg moved from her desk and sat near Toby.  
  
"She never really told me. I think it was because he didn't want to cause so much trouble" Toby paused for awhile. "Excuse me? Can I go home now?" Toby was getting very uncomfortable. He wanted to be by his mothers side. He wanted someone he knew to be with him, tell him why Dr Rosenburg was asking him all these questions and why she wanted to know all about Sarah and the Underground.  
  
"Well Toby I would like to ask you a few more questions before you do go. Can I ask you a few more?" Toby bit his lip and looked at the door. He knew his mother was just outside and he thought the quicker he answered Dr Rosenburgs questions the sooner he could go home.  
  
Their conversation continued for about an hour. Dr Rosenburg asked Toby a question and Toby would answer it as best he could. Dr Rosenburg asked him about his family and if he thought he was treated fairly, a few more questions about the Underground and Sarah and she even let Toby pick a book to take home and read.  
  
"Thank you for talking to me Toby I hope to see you again." She put her hand on his head and gently brushed his blonde hair back.  
  
"Your welcome." He said sweetly then ran over to his dad showing him the book he was given.  
  
"So what's wrong with him?" Karen asked, hoping it wasn't something serious.  
  
"Well it doesn't seem all that serious but I am concerned about the fact that he believes that this Sarah character is real and that she is his sister. Excuse me if this might upset you but are you sure you or your husband have never had another child, maybe a child that had died at an early age? Have you or your husband ever been married before and had other children?"  
  
Karen looked at her strangely. "No Toby has been our only child. Robert was married once before but they never had any children." Dr Rosenburg sighed and glanced over at Toby talking to his dad. "Well just to be on the safe side I would like to see him another time if that's alright with you," Karen had no complaints, she wanted what was best for her son. "I wouldn't worry to much about it. Most children have imaginary friends around this age. Well you can make another appointment with Sue at the front desk and I'll see you and Toby soon." Jan smiled and said goodbye to Toby and Robert then walked back into her office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Toby ran up to his room to play while Karen and Robert were left to talk. Karen was concerned deeply about Toby. Robert placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Karen you heard what Dr Rosenburg said. He will be fine." Karen walked off to place her purse onto a table.  
  
"She also wants to see him again. Do you know what that means? She thinks there is something wrong with him. She can sense that he has some mental problem I just know it." Robert rolled her eyes at his wife then walked towards her.  
  
"You are over exaggerating Karen. He hasn't got mental problems." He smiled at her but received a cold stare in return.  
  
"How would you know Robert. You're not trained in this area. I bet all this started when you read him that book when he was three. That book with all the goblins and nonsense."  
  
"Don't you dare blame this on me Karen. I am not to blame for all this."  
  
"Oh and I suppose I am?" Karen's voice had grown and now both were yelling.  
  
"I didn't say that Karen. Stop twisting my words!"  
  
Toby heard all the commotion and came out of his room to see what was going on.  
  
"Just think what all our friends will think when they find out our son is crazy. They will chat amongst themselves, gossiping about how bad a mother I am. I can just see it now 'Karen: Mother to a crazy son' will be written all over the headlines and everyone will think badly about us."  
  
Robert was amazed at this woman. Here her son was going through a difficult time and she was thinking solely on herself. "Stop it Karen! Is that all you can do? Think about how you will look in all this instead of worrying about your son who, may I remind you, is the one that really needs our love and support! I can't believe you. I really can't believe you Karen!" Robert couldn't take much more of this. He stormed off up stairs and noticed Toby standing next to his room. He also noticed tears slowly falling from his blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Toby." Robert said as he approached his son. Toby ran into his room and slammed the door locking it immediately afterwards. He slumped up against the door and started sobbing quietly. "Toby. Please open the door." Robert knocked twice. "Toby. Come on open the door. We," Robert sighed and saw Karen walk up the stairs. "Are you happy now he's locked himself in his room."  
  
"Am I happy? I didn't make him lock himself in there." Karen walked to the door and tried twisting the doorknob. "Toby sweetie please unlock the door. We can go out for ice-cream if you do."  
  
"Oh great. Yeah that's it Karen bride him like you always do!"  
  
Karen ignored her husband and tried again. "Please Toby come out."  
  
In the room Toby was crying franticly. He wanted their yelling to stop he wanted for all this to be over. He sat with his back to the door and placed his hands over his ears.  
  
"What makes you think he's going to come out. I've already tried."  
  
"Well excuse me for trying. Fine you go ahead and try!"  
  
"Toby only wants to get away from you that's why he's in there. He can't stand being around a person that thinks he's crazy!"  
  
"If he's not crazy what is he huh? Dammit Robert he believes that this Sarah woman is his sister! He thinks the Underground is real! If that's not crazy then you explain it!" Robert didn't know what to say.  
  
"That's what I thought." Karen walked off to their room and Robert walked downstairs leaving the house silenced.  
  
Tobys crying had lessened after they had stopped arguing. He unlocked the door then checked to see if they were gone. Finding that they were he shut his door then climbed onto his bed. Laying his head on the pillow he slowly fell asleep and found himself in Dr Rosenburgs office once again.  
  
  
  
I know that was a pretty long chapter, well for me anyway lol. It was originally shorter but I added more to explain a bit more of the story. I'll start on the second chapter ASAP. I'd love to hear from you please R/R. And please don't be nasty I know I am not the greatest writer in the world and have lots of spelling and grammar mistakes just try to ignore it unless you think it absolutely necessary to tell me. Thanks  
  
Marianela. 


	2. Kept Secrets

Here's the second chapter. Bear with me things may start of a bit boring and dull. It will become more interesting as the chapters progress. I have thought about the rest of the story and pretty well have it planned out. I'll try and do up a summary for it then post it up with the next chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The same as the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Kept secrets.  
  
  
  
Walking aimlessly through the forest Sarah came across a river and decided to wade her hot feet. The cool running water made its way around her feet sending chills up her spine. The years heat was at it's highest and the sun was scalding. Here she would come every day and, using the powers that Jareth had given her, would enter Tobys dreams.  
  
She always looked forward to these meetings and she found it exciting because she knew that if she were caught, Jareth would kill her, not literally of course but you get my drift. Placing her shoes near a tree she walked to the middle of the river and let her long blue dress float behind her. Closing her eyes she concentrated hard on her brother. Clearing her mind and focusing solely on Tobys form. Soft blonde hair, blue eyes and innocent face.  
  
The running water faded away and she was no longer standing in the river but on solid ground. Opening her eyes slowly she saw that her powers had succeeded once again. Smiling contently to her success Sarah glanced around her to find Toby. She was standing in the middle of a room she had never entered before. It was like an office but bigger. There were many books lined on shelves, toys and games scattered on the floor, couches of all sorts lined against one side of the large room and opposite the door was a large wooden desk which had a huge window behind it. It was Dr Rosenburgs office.  
  
Sarah felt confused. Whenever she entered Tobys dreams she would always end up in either the park or in Tobys bedroom. Looking around once again she noticed Toby sitting on a large red chair. He looked depressed, which wasn't at all like him. As she walked closer she noticed he was crying. "Toby what's wrong?" she wrapped both her arms around his waist and hoisted him up into hug. He held her tightly and his tears fell onto her shoulder. Patting him softly on the back she tried calming him. She knew Toby was in some sort of pain and she could feel it too.  
  
"Toby what happened?" she tried again. His sobbing lessened and he brought his head to face hers.  
  
"Everybody thinks I'm crazy" he said then buried his head deeper into Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean Toby I don't think your crazy." She sat herself down on the red chair and settled back.  
  
"I heard mum and dad yelling at each other before and mom keeps telling dad that I'm going crazy." How dare Karen say that she's the one that's crazy, Sarah thought.  
  
"Oh Toby you're not crazy." He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"You're not crazy. Why would she say that you were anyway?" She gently dried away his tears.  
  
"Because I told her about you and the Underground and they all think you're not real." His tears began again.  
  
"Oh Toby why did you tell her? Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone." Sarah tried to keep a calm voice. Although she knew this was all her fault. If she hadn't returned into Tobys life this might not have happened.  
  
"But I like telling people about you. You're my only friend." His sweet blue eyes were full of sadness and he really didn't understand why he couldn't tell the whole world about his sister and the Underground.  
  
"Oh Toby. I know you do but people Aboveground don't believe in things like the Underground. They don't believe in magic and telling them this would only result in them thinking you're crazy."  
  
"Oh." He said hugging his sister. There was an awkward silence between them then Sarah spoke.  
  
"You know what I think? She's just jealous of you having more friends then she does." Sarah smiled warmly upon Toby.  
  
"Really?" Toby asked still sounding upset.  
  
"Really, really." A small smile crossed his face.  
  
"You know what gets rid of tears?" he shook his head. "Laughing. And you do know what makes you laugh don't you?" Sarah had a cheeky grin on her face and Toby knew what was coming. He quickly jumped off her lap and ran to the other side of the room laughing. "Come here you!" Sarah called out as she ran after him.  
  
"Don't tickle me!" Toby said hiding behind a chair. Stopping meters from him she put her hands behind her back and looked at him innocently. Advancing closer, Toby watched her closely and without warning she sprang forward and started tickling him. Toby fell to the floor in laughter and wriggled trying to escape her grasp, but it was no use.  
  
"Had enough?" Sarah asked. Laughing frantically Toby managed a small, "Yes!"  
  
Sarah stood up and straightened out her dress. A bit out of breath, Toby got up with a huge smile on his face. There was no more sign of tears or sadness. He ran in and gave Sarah the biggest hug. Running her fingers through his messed up hair she looked down at his small figure.  
  
"I love you Sarah." He said.  
  
"I love you too Toby."  
  
"Sarah? Will you read me a book?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure. Go grab one and bring it back here." He hurriedly ran to the bookshelves and looked through them. He grabbed a small blue book called: Alice in Wonderland. It was one of his favourites just as it was one of Sarah's. He ran back and jumped on Sarah's lap. Grabbing the book Sarah opened it to the first page and began to read.  
  
She couldn't believe that Karen had actually said that Toby was crazy. What a horrible thing to say. She knew Karen was a bad mother maybe she should have taken Toby as well. But Sarah couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. Maybe she shouldn't have came back into Tobys life, maybe she should've just let him live his life as any other normal kid. NO! This wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After finishing the story Sarah made her way back to the castle. She quickly changed into a different outfit and tidy up her hair. She was very late for dinner.  
  
Making some final touches to her appearance she opened the large doors and entered the dinning room She looked in and was ready for a lecture from Jareth for being late. But instead was shocked at what she saw. Gasping she stepped back and fell against the wooden doors. Jareth wasn't the only one in the room. Sitting with him was his brother Darren and Princess Alaina, his wife. Darren and Alaina lived hundreds of miles away and Sarah had forgotten all about them having dinner together.  
  
Jareth stood and looked at his wife. He wasn't at all pleased at her tardiness and she could see it in his expression.  
  
"Here she is now." Darren said swirling his glass of wine. Sarah could feel her face redden. She should have just read Toby half the book instead of it all now Jareth would be angry with her for sure. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the table. Jareth just watched her as she did.  
  
"It's nice of you to finally join us Sarah." There was a sign of anger in Jareths voice.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about my late arrival. Time got the better of me I'm afraid." She settled into her seat and almost immediately goblins came in and set trays of food in front of each of them. Jareth also seated himself and gave Sarah an evil stare. She knew he was watching so she avoided eye contact.  
  
"Finally the food has arrived and on time I see." Darren smiled at Sarah and it made her feel bad about arriving late.  
  
"Like I said I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Darren began to laugh, "I'm only teasing you Lady Sarah. So how is the Goblin Queen today anyhow?" Sitting straight and holding her head high she didn't let Jareths stares get the better of her.  
  
"I can't say I have any complaints. Excepting of course the harsh weather. Today has been one of the hottest that I've experienced." Princess Alaina saw Jareths stare and gently tapped his leg with her foot.  
  
"Yes I agree. Today was rather hot for my liking. Wouldn't you agree Jareth?" She said.  
  
"I wouldn't know I was inside for most of the day." Jareth began to eat and didn't talk much during their meal. He was certainly angry with his wife and she knew why. Jareth had specifically told her to be dressed and ready at three because Darren and Alaina were due to arrive at four. Sarah agreed and walked off into the forest. Jareth then didn't see her until she waltzed into the dinning room moments ago. Jareth wasn't particularly overjoyed to have his brother stay for a week. He had never gotten along with his brother. The only reason he did come down was because him and Jareth had to plan the family reunion. It was held every 10 years and this year it was Darren and Jareths turn to plan it.  
  
Sarah, after realizing that she had forgotten Jareths words, felt as if she had let Jareth down by not being there to meet with their guests. Sarah tried to remain cheerful during the meal but both Darren and Alaina could spot her distress.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Having his 5th glass of wine Darren sat back and started singing to him self. "When we live we see our friends, we see our lovers, we see ourselves and when we drink all we see is the empty bottle before us. Before us before us before us"  
  
"He does that all the time after having one drink too many," Alaina whispered to Sarah. They both giggled. "Maybe it would be best if we both retire to our rooms before he starts dancing as well." Sarah stood politely as Alaina helped Darren to his feet. He drank the rest of his glass quickly and staggered his way to the exit.  
  
"Sleep well Lady Sarah. For tomorrow twill be a grand day. Will it not brother?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and gave a sarcastic smile. "You should get your sleep as well brother." Darren said pointing his shaky finger towards Jareth.  
  
"Maybe you should take your own advice, brother." Darren waved his hand in a dismissing manner and then he and Alaina started off.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow Lady Sarah. Goodnight Jareth." With Darren's arm around her shoulders they made their way out of the dinning room into the hall.  
  
Sarah didn't dare look at Jareth because if she did she knew he would start.  
  
"Jareth I'm sorry about my late arrival. I just got so caught up with," she paused and thought about what she was going to say. " Reading. I honestly forgot about our dinner plans with Darren and Alaina." Jareth looked up at her and brought his fingers together.  
  
"How many times have I reminded you about tonight" She felt like a small child being told off. It was a horrible feeling. Without giving her the chance to answer he continued, " Where were you anyway? I haven't seen you since this morning."  
  
"I have been at Hoggles house. He asked me to join him for the afternoon." The Goblin King fixed his black leather gloves.  
  
"Really?" he said. Jareth knew she was lying. Hoggle was not with Sarah; he couldn't have been because he was at the castle all day and only left minutes before Sarah arrived back. "Why do you lie to me Sarah?" Sarah didn't let his fierce voice intimidate her.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Dammit Sarah! I know your lying. Hoggle has been within the castle all day. Now where were you!" Jareth slammed his fists against the table and knocked over the chair he was sitting on. He walked towards Sarah. She could feel herself trembling; she couldn't bear lying to him. But she had too. "Well?" he said quieter standing rite beside her. Sarah pulled herself together and looked at him.  
  
"Some things are meant to be kept secret, even between us." Jareth hated being defied. He almost exploded but he managed to squeeze it away. "If you'll excuse me I'm feeling rather tiered. I think I might go to bed." She slowly made her way to the doors and expected Jareth to say something but he did not. She left the dinning room and then made her way to her chamber.  
  
Alaina had listened in on their conversation or rather argument and walked in to speak with Jareth. He noticed her walk in and he ignored her. Jareth poured himself another glass of wine.  
  
"I'm in no mood to talk right now Alaina." He said taking a drink. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.  
  
"Don't you think you are being a little harsh on Sarah?" Taking another sip of his drink he said,  
  
"I thought you were going to bed?" It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Jareth, you know she is trying to fit in as best as she can. Give her a little break" Jareth sighed and knew she was correct. He had been a little harsh on Sarah. He always let his anger get the better of him.  
  
"Do you think it was wrong to have brought her to the Underground Alaina?" Jareth stared off into his glass.  
  
"Of course not. She's a wonderful person, kind, beautiful and you love her. Don't you?"  
  
"Of course I love her. I always have." He looked at Alaina dressed in her dark purple gown. Her dark hair rested comfortably on her shoulders and her concerned green eyes looked back at Jareth. Alaina had known Jareth almost all her life and she knew when he cared deeply for a person. She also knew that he had always let his anger get the better of him and that was the reason he had not wed until recently.  
  
"You should go talk to her. Apologize." Jareth agreed and handed her his glass on the way out.  
  
"You've always been a great friend Alaina." He kissed her cheek and after they exchanged smiles the Goblin King left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"There's such a sad love, Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Open and close within your eyes I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast. In search of new dreams. A love that will last, within your heart I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all But I'll be there for you As the world falls down."  
  
Sarah sat at her dressing table as she remembered the song that Jareth had sang to her at the ball. She could still picture him, his blue streaked hair, matching blue outfit, dancing and singing in all his handsome grace. She and Jareth fought rarely and it had always been because she had not obeyed instructions. She kicked herself every time she arrived late or forgot anything Jareth had told her. It wasn't her fault, she was just settling in. She had never really gotten used to the fact that she was not living with her parents and Toby anymore. Sometimes she wished she were though, but then again sometimes she didn't. She loved Jareth so much and tried so hard to fit in to please him.  
  
Standing, Sarah walked to the middle of the room and started to dance. She closed her eyes and pictured the ball. She saw the dancers swirl around her, large chandeliers hanging from the creamy ceiling, large columns reaching high above everyone's heads, soft couches placed here and there for anyone who wanted to seat themselves and she also saw Jareth, glorious, powerful, handsome and divine standing parallel to her. He would watch her with a seductive smile then make his way towards her passing hopeful woman who wanted a dance or even a smile from the Goblin King. But his eyes were only for Sarah.  
  
Caught up with her day dreaming Sarah didn't notice Jareth standing at the door, watching her dance. His eyes wondered over her slender figure and stopped at her neck. Her body swayed to and fro causing her dress to gently sway as well. Deciding to walk in Jareth made his way towards her not making a sound. Now standing in front of her he slowly came closer and became her dancing partner.  
  
Sarah gasped and saw Jareths feathery hair. She calmed immediately. Feeling rather embarrassed Sarah stopped dancing but Jareth did not. His face was pressed up against hers and she let him lead her around the room. They hadn't danced in a long time and Sarah was glad they were doing so now. After a few minutes Jareth stopped and held her away slightly. He smiled at her then said,  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I over reacted to the situation."  
  
He felt guilty about what he had said. He didn't like arguing with Sarah and apologizing to her, although wasn't the greatest he could do, felt as if it had put things straight between them.  
  
"I should be the one apologizing Jareth. I should have gotten home," she was cut off when a gloved finger touched her lips.  
  
"Shh," Jareth said then brought her closer. "It's not your fault. Don't worry yourself over it. What's done is done. We shouldn't live in the past now should we?" His warm smile comforted her and she nodded. Bringing his face closer to hers Jareth kissed her soft pink lips then embraced her closely whispering in her ear, "I love you." She held him tightly and let his warmth travel her body and said, "I love you too."  
  
The two began dancing once again and Jareth softly sang the song that he had sang to Sarah all those years ago.  
  
"There's such a sad love, Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Open and close within your eyes I'll place the sky within your eyes.."  
  
  
  
Please R/R. Thanks  
  
Marianela. 


	3. Preperations are Underway

I've written up a summary here it is. I hope it doesn't give too much away.  
  
SUMMARY: It has been 3 years since Sarah had excepted Jareths offer to stay in the Underground and she is finding it hard to fit in. Secretly she sneaks out of the castle everyday to visit her brother, Toby, through his dreams. Jareth is completely unaware of this and suspects Sarah is up to no good. Darren, Jareths half brother, and princess Alaina are visiting the couple for a week and Jareth and Darren must prepare for the Annual Masquerade Banquet. But Darren is in fact planning something himself that could end the life of the Goblin King, Sarah and even young Toby.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Preparations Are Underway.  
  
Sitting at the breakfast table Sarah, Jareth, Darren and Alaina talked amongst themselves while eating a wonderfully prepared breakfast. There were fruits, nuts, breads and cheeses, spread out across the long wooden table with scented candles burning here and there. Everyone, after a good night's rest, was relaxed and pleasant, except for Darren, who had a splitting headache from the night before.  
  
"Darren darling you really should not have drank so many glasses of wine last night. You know you can't handle your drinks." Alaina said placing her hand to his cheek. He looked at her and gave a small smile. "Maybe you should go back to bed and rest."  
  
"Non sense I shall be fine and besides Jareth and I are to start planning the Annual Banquet today." He said trying to sound fine.  
  
"I'm sure Jareth won't mind missing out on one day of planning dear. You don't mind do you Jareth?" She looked at Jareth and waited for an answer.  
  
"No. Not at all" Jareth wasn't to fond of spending the next week with his half brother, Darren. Darren, although was younger than Jareth, always made Jareth feel to be the younger of the two. And now he had to put up with him for a whole week. A week full of torment and disaster no doubt. One day without planning would be splendid.  
  
"You heard his majesty. Go, go to bed and rest your head." Alaina said as she gently nudged Darren out of his seat.  
  
"Are you quite sure brother?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Darren. Go." Jareth said impatiently.  
  
"Alright then. I hope you all have a pleasant day. I shall see you all at supper. That is if I am feeling better by then. Good-bye." Darren said leaving the room.  
  
"Would you like me to help you to bed?" Alaina asked.  
  
"No." Darren said rather forcefully. Then calming his tone he said, "I can do it myself. Thank you my dear." And with that he exited the room  
  
Alaina looked at the arched doorway her husband had just walked out of and wondered what caused Darren to speak in such a tone. He wasn't really the angry type. Maybe his headache had something to do with it, Alaina thought quietly to herself. Alaina turned to see both Jareth and Sarah staring at her. She quickly regained her smile and locked her thoughts away. Not a word was spoken between them until Jareth finished his meal.  
  
"Well since there will be no banquet planning today shall we all go for a walk in the gardens?" Jareth asked. Both Sarah and Alaina looked at Jareth and smiled. "Sure" They both said in unison.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washing his face with cool water, Darren heard the voices of the trio as they walked out of the castle. Grabbing a small hand towel Darren dried his face as he looked out the bathroom window to see the three. Sarah and Alaina were each on one of Jareths arms and they were entering the castle gardens, a smaller Labyrinth, made from vibrant green hedges and flowers. The hedges were only 5 feet high so it was easy to find your way out. Placing the towel back onto the rack Darren walked out of his room and quickly walked down the hall. Scanning his surroundings he saw nobody was around so he cautiously made his way out of the castle and through the Goblin City, out the gates.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The three walked aimlessly through the small maze and took in the beautiful morning. It was suprisingly cool that day and they made good use of it because they were certain it would become warmer in the days to come. Releasing his grip on both the ladies arms Jareth walked over to a small rose bush and grabbed two blood red roses.  
  
"For you madam." He said handing the first rose to Alaina then placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Alaina smelt the rose and gave Jareth a thankful smile.  
  
"And for you my dearest." Jareth said giving Sarah the second red rose. He lent forward and gave Sarah a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you Jareth." Sarah whispered after their kiss. Jareth was a very romantic person and Sarah loved him giving her gifts for no apparent reason. They were his sign of saying I love you. Although he didn't have to because Sarah knew that already.  
  
Alaina looked at the two staring into each other's eyes and knew that Jareth had married the woman of his dreams. When they were both younger, around the age of 7, Jareth would tell Alaina that they would marry when they were old enough. They would both plan their wedding and young Alaina couldn't wait until the day that she would be Queen. But as they grew older they slowly drifted apart and hardly ever spoke to each other.  
  
When Jareths mother died, he couldn't cope with her death and became depressed and lonely. Thankfully Alaina helped him through it and from then they became the best of friends all over again. They started dating and became much more than friends. Shortly after, Jareths father met a woman by the name of Monica, she and his father also became more than friends and soon they married and she became Jareths new mother. Jareth didn't approve at all especially the fact that she had a son, Darren, who was 3 years younger than Jareth. From day one they didn't get along and even to this day they still don't.  
  
By the age of eighteen Jareth realized that Alaina no longer loved him but Darren. They split up and she began dating Darren. She never wanted to hurt Jareth but she could not remain in a relationship with someone she didn't feel for. She did love Jareth, but in a brothersister way. It was different with Darren she felt as if she could tell him everything. She loved Darren in a way that she had never loved a man before. So they decided to get married.  
  
Alaina explained to Jareth that it was better this way, he pretended not to care but she knew deep down inside that he could never truly let her go. Darren and Alaina married and moved away. Leaving Jareth to take over his father's place as King and to rule the Labyrinth. Jareth was never the same again and neither was the Labyrinth. It was once a cheery and wonderful place to look at, creatures and man alike would live happily in the city, the Labyrinth itself was perfect, no broken walls, no dead trees, no imperfections.  
  
Unfortunately because of Jareths current state the Labyrinth slowly withered and became nothing. Men and woman didn't want to live in a city that would not be cared for so they left, leaving only the goblins in their place. From there onwards Jareth would be known as the Goblin King.  
  
At the age of 29 Jareth still had no Queen. He was a lone wolf He had no one except his goblins to keep him company. Then one day he over heard a group of goblins talking about the Aboveground. He knew all about this world and had always been fascinated by it. So the very next day he traveled Aboveground disguised as an owl, to cover up his true identity. He flew over houses and sat in trees, watching and listening to everything that went on.  
  
One day, while on his daily tour Aboveground, he noticed someone, a young girl, in a nearby park. He landed on a large stone momorail and watched her closely. She was dressed in a creamy white dress, which fitted her nicely, showing the curves of her body. Her hair was loosely tied up into a twist and she spoke softly to no one in particular.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great," She paused, furrowed her brow then repeated, "My will is as strong as yours, kingdom is as great.Damn! Oh I can never remember that line." She then burrowed into the sleeve of her dress and grabbed a book. On the cover it read, in golden lettering, The Labyrinth. It was an old book and Jareth noticed that the author was none other that Alaina. He smiled to himself, the first real smile he had had since he last saw Alaina. But how could a girl from Aboveground get a hold of an Underground object? Jareth, until this day, never knew how Sarah obtained that book.  
  
Jareth immediately fell in love with that young girl. She had soft brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes and the sweetest voice. He followed her and watched outside her bedroom window as she recited the words once again. He noticed her room was full of objects that related to the Labyrinth. He was amazed, this young girl had already fallen in love with the Underground now all he had to do was make her fall in love with him.  
  
He returned to his castle and told all his Goblins to listen if Sarah called for him. He waited for days until finally he was called for. She had wished away her baby brother, Toby and he reluctantly took the baby to the castle and offered Sarah her dreams. She denied his offer and so went on a journey to retrieve her baby brother. We all know how the story ended.  
  
The three heard footsteps coming from behind them. Spinning around they noticed it was Hoggle he was on his weekly rounds of clipping the hedges and watering the plants. Sarah lit up when she saw Hoggle and immediately went over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello Hoggle." She said. Hoggle blushed slightly and, noticing everyone watching him, he cleared his throat and answered.  
  
"Hello Sarah, yer Majesty, Princess Alaina." Hoggle held a pair of hedge clippers that were almost his height. It was very amusing to see.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse me I'll be attending my duties. G'day." Hoggle said as he turned. A hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Sarah's.  
  
"Wait Hoggle." She said. Hoggle turned back. "Why don't you stay with us, have a break?"  
  
Hoggle looked towards Jareth and waited for his permission. After all Hoggle was working for Jareth and he needed his consent to stop working. Jareth didn't seem to mind so Hoggle placed the clippers inside a wheel borrow that was close by and came back to join the group.  
  
They walked and talked for a while and soon Sarah was becoming eager to see Toby. After the group rested under a large tree, Sarah, who had come up with a brilliant plan to leave, struck up a conversation with Hoggle.  
  
"Hoggle? You know all those books your always talking to me about? The ones about Underground history?" Hoggle looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Yes?" he said sounding a bit suspicious.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could borrow some. You know to become more familiar with the Underground. I think it's about time that I do." She said with a chuckle.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea Sarah. You'll enjoy it thoroughly." Alaina said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well uh sure I guess. I'll go get them if you want." Hoggle said as he stood from his sitting position.  
  
"Wait. I'll come with you." She said jumping up and running to catch up with Hoggle. Jareth looked at his wife walk away without even saying good- bye. He watched as they turned a corner and left. He felt sad, confused and even angry about her departure. He sighed and Alaina placed her hand on his shoulder. He had forgotten she was there but was glad that she was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Arriving at Hoggle's house Sarah entered, ducking her head so she would not bump into the ceiling, and sat down on a small wooden chair, she placed her rose next to her on the floor. Hoggle's house was specially made for a dwarf and everything in it was just the right size for him to use. There were four rooms that made up his house; the first was the front seating area, which held two small marone coloured couches and the chair Sarah was sitting at, a bookcase that was full of books and papers and a small coffee table in the center of the room. The second room was the kitchen, the third the bathroom and finally the fourth his bedroom, which Sarah was never aloud to enter because Hoggle said it to be an invasion of privacy. Sarah didn't really mind.  
  
Sarah waited patiently as Hoggle searched for the books that she requested, of course she didn't really want to read them it was just an excuse to leave and see Toby. But she couldn't tell Hoggle this.  
  
"Have you found the books yet?" Sarah asked trying not to sound to inpatient. How hard could it be to find two books in that small bookcase anyway? Hoggle, luckily, didn't notice her tone and with a smile of success turned with two giant green books.  
  
"Ah, here we are then. Underground History: Parts one and two. I hope you enjoy reading them they are really fascinating you know. I've read them both 24 times myself. I recommend you read chapters 4 and 7 in this book and 6,10,11 and 15 in this one they." Sarah driffted off while Hoggle recommended the chapters, she really wasn't interested. Nodding occasionally Sarah noticed that it was nearing 5 o'clock.  
  
"Well thank you Hoggle. I'm sure I will enjoy it and I'll read the chapters you recommended." She stood and walked to the door. "Thank you again Hoggle." Her head barely missed the doorframe as she ducked under the doorway. When she exited she was glad to finally stand up straight.  
  
"No problems Sarah." He stood in the doorway and looked at Sarah.  
  
"Well I better be off then Hoggle. Bye" Sarah held the books with both hands, they were very heavy, and walked off into the forest.  
  
"Wait a minute do you want me to help you get home?" he shouted out after her.  
  
"No thank you. I'll be fine Hoggle!"  
  
Sarah disappeared into the forest.  
  
* * * * * Two men stood deep in the forest. They seemed to be discussing something very important. One was in fact Darren. After leaving the castle he sneaked into the forest to meet up with Richard, a family friend. They had agreed to meet here to discuss their plans.  
  
"Do you have your men ready?" Darren asked as he looked around making sure they were alone.  
  
"Yes. They have been told what to do and are all ready and waiting for your orders."  
  
Richard was a stern looking man and was taller than Darren. He had black facial hair that was neatly trimmed and dark hair neatly combed back. He held a sword around his belt and looked as if he were ready to use it at any given moment. "When are your plans going to take place?" he asked.  
  
"At the Annual banquet next week. It will be perfect."  
  
"Indeed it will but when?"  
  
"As Jareth makes his boring speech. He has one prepared every year. But this year he will not be able to announce it." Darren said with an evil grin.  
  
Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes. They both instinctively hid behind a bush and watched as someone walked past. Holding their breath they noticed it was a woman. She wore and floorlength lavender dress and was carrying books.  
  
"Sarah." Darren whispered.  
  
"The Goblin Queen?" his companion asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah she is a stunner isn't she." Richards's eyes were roaming over Sarah's slender figure.  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
Sarah dropped the books at a nearby tree along with her shoes. She walked to the center of the lake and closed her eyes. Both men watched her do so then she vanished.  
  
  
  
I'll be updating this story every week. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do.I am currently on holidays so I might be able to post sooner KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT!!. R/R please What do you guys think of Darren and Alaina so far?.  
  
Marianela. 


	4. Life is so unfair

Sorry that its taken awhile for this chapter. I have been really busy but do not fear more chapters will be along shortly.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Life is so unfair.  
  
Sarah appeared in Toby's room. He was sitting quietly on his bed reading; you guessed it, Alice in Wonderland once again. Toby, noticing Sarah's arrival, dropped his book and ran over to give Sarah the biggest hug. Toby was wearing his Bob the Builder pj's and he looked adorable in them. Sarah could remember the first time he had shown them to her. He was so excited because Karen had bought them for him as a birthday gift. Toby loved the cartoon show, he had many Bob the Builder toys and games, and he even had a Bob the Builder computer mouse pad. It had become an ediction for Toby. He reminded Sarah of her self in many ways.  
  
"Hello Sarah." Toby said running back to his bed. He sat crossed legged and picked up his book once again. "How was your day?"  
  
"Well it's been great so far. I went for a walk in the castle gardens with Jareth and Alaina. It was very lovely." Sarah remembered the rose that Jareth had given her. Then she realised that she had left it at Hoggle's.  
  
"Whose Alaina?" Toby asked.  
  
"She's Jareths step-brothers wife." Sarah said sitting on Toby's bed. Sarah noticed that the bedroom door was locked. "Toby why is your door locked? You know you shouldn't keep it locked when you go to sleep." Sarah said as she got up and walked to the door. She tried unlocking it but failed, she couldn't do anything because she wasn't really there.  
  
"I had to keep all the noise out."  
  
"What noise?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Mum and dad's yelling." A cloud of sadness swept over Toby's face. His parents had argued on more than one occasion and he felt horrible and torn inside everytime they did.  
  
"Have they been fighting again?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh Toby I'm sorry. Is it about these dreams again? Is it about you being," she hated using this word especially to describe Toby, "crazy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sarah sighed and sat next to Toby. She gave him a hug and tried to cheer him up. Picking up Alice in Wonderland Sarah began to read it out loud. She knew Toby wanted her to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darren and Richard stood from behind the bushes and were confused, where had Sarah gone? They searched around but found nothing. She had really disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" asked Richard.  
  
"She does have powers so no doubt she has cast a spell. However her powers aren't strong enough, so we must depart and meet again tonight, her spell will break soon. Come back to this exact spot at 13 o'clock tonight. Go"  
  
Without any further words Darren and Richard went their separate ways and were careful that they were not spotted leaving.  
  
Suddenly Sarah reappeared in the middle of the river. She wasn't as happy as she thought she would be after seeing Toby. It had just made her feel worse. She had really caused trouble between Toby and his parents. Toby explained to her that they had begun to fight over everything, even little things like hanging out the laundry or washing the dishes. Things had really become tense in the Williams household and it was all Sarah's fault.  
  
How can I fix this mess? You really have gone and done it this time Sarah. Karen thinks Toby is crazy and now he has to see that psychiatrist woman. I should have listened to Jareth. He's always right and I'm always wrong. Why can't I listen to him! Sarah scolded herself.  
  
She slumped against a tree, the one that she had dropped her shoes and books at. It was becoming very dark and she knew she had to get back to the castle soon. Sarah could feel tears form in her eyes. How can I make this right? She asked herself and of course she knew there was only one way of dealing with it. She had to stop visiting Toby. It was the only way. How could she tell Toby, he would be crushed? If only it were easy. "Oh it's not fair!" Sarah shouted. It echoed throughout the forest causing birds to fly from their positions in tree's and small animals to run and hide. She buried her head into her knees and started crying. Life was so unfair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sitting at the dinner table. Jareth, Sarah and their visiting couple sat in silence as they ate their meals. Alaina felt as if the silence was not needed and so began conversation.  
  
"So Lady Sarah have you began reading those history books that Hoggle gave you yet?" Sarah seemed to be deep in thought and missed Alaina's question. "Lady Sarah?" she tried again.  
  
Sarah suddenly jolted her head up and looked at Alaina. "Sorry?"  
  
"I asked if you had started reading those history books that Hoggle gave you to borrow yet?" Alaina asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh," Sarah realised that she had forgotten the books in the forest. "I haven't gotten around to reading them yet." She would have to get them later on when everybody has fallen asleep. Sarah didn't really think much of it though, they were just books after all and besides she had bigger things to worry about. Sarah thought over in her head about how she would brake the news to Toby. Most importantly she thought about how Toby would react to such news. He will be crushed no doubt but its got to be done sooner or later, Sarah just wished it were later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Slowly and quietly Sarah slipped out of her bed, making sure that Jareth would not awake. Dressed in her nightgown Sarah made her way out of the castle and into the forest. She wasn't quite sure what time it had been when she left but she was certain it was nearing midnight, 13 o'clock Underground time. The night was a cold one and Sarah wished she had brought along a cardigan or something. Her nightgown had no sleeves and her arms were very cold, shivers ran up and down her body.  
  
It would have been difficult for Sarah to have found those books in the dark but fortunately there was a full moon and it lit a perfect path through the trees. Sarah felt a bit frightened walking through the forest alone, and at this hour. Every shadow made her jump, every noise made her gasp and every step she took became faster and faster until she found herself jogging. Dogging branches and trees, logs and shrubs Sarah suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She thought she could hear voices, male voices coming from behind some bushes. Without thought Sarah jumped down and sat, her back to a tree. Her breath was rapid and her heart was pounding in her chest. The mere thought of thieves and villains that hid out in the forest at night made her panicky.  
  
Maybe I should make a run for it now, she thought. If I go now maybe they wont even know that I was ever here. Holding her breath slightly Sarah listened carefully to the conversation between to the two strangers.  
  
"Now I want your men ready by six on the night of the banquet. Do you remember the plan?" Sarah heard the first man say. She turned her head to hear the second man answer  
  
"Yes. At exactly half past six, before Jareth enters the hall, we will get one of our men to give him the message that Sarah wishes to speak to him in his throne room. When he arrives, we kill him."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened with terror. These two men were planning to kill Jareth. She had to get to him quickly and warn him about this year's banquet. Cautiously she crawled from behind the tree and made her way, away from the two men. Her hand landed in a twig, making a loud crunching sound. The two men jumped as they hear it.  
  
"Someone's there." The first man said. Panicking, Sarah just leapt up without thinking and started to run. "Catch them!" he shouted and immediately the second man sprang to action and ran after Sarah.  
  



	5. The truth is out

  
  
Chapter Five: The truth is out.  
  
Jareth turned slightly in bed as he woke. Turning he was about to place his arm on Sarah's body but found nothing but an empty bed space next to him. He opened his eyes now and looked about feeling rather puzzled. He sat in his bed and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he stepped out of bed and left his chambers in search of Sarah.  
  
It was strange that she was not in bed and especially at this time of night. He checked the library, study, bathroom and throne room and found nothing. He began to worry and so went to Alaina's room. He knocked once and was surprised to see Alaina not in bed but sitting on the balcony looking over the dark Labyrinth.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Alaina but by any chance do you know of my wife's whereabouts?" he asked as he approached her. He was wearing nothing but his black night pants and as he stepped out onto the balcony he felt the cold air on his bare chest and back which made him bring his hands together for warmth.  
  
"No I'm sorry." Alaina looked at him and noticed that he could indeed feel the cold so she signaled for him to enter her room again.  
  
As they both did so Alaina noticed a small figure running towards the castle. As she looked closer she noticed it was Sarah and she seemed to be frightened. She pointed her out to Jareth and they both exited Alaina's room to meet with her.  
  
After making their way down the many halls and stairways Alaina and Jareth saw Sarah running towards them as they entered the throne room. Sarah ran and wrapped her arms around Jareth not saying a word. Jareth gave Alaina a confused look and brought Sarah to face him. He placed both his hands on either of her cheeks and noticed she was crying.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Oh Jareth I overheard two men talking in the forest. They said they were going to kill you at the banquet." She said between sobs and gasps. Jareth was still confused.  
  
"What do you mean Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Jareth. I was so scared so I ran they were chasing me. I didn't know what they were going to do with me if they had caught me. Jareth I'm so scared." She said as she dug her head into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and comforted her.  
  
"It's ok Sarah you're safe now."  
  
Standing in the doorway of the throne room Darren stood dressed in his nightgown. He was holding a glass of wine and he stepped in to observe what was going on.  
  
"What is wrong?" He asked with the expression of concern on his face. Jareth looked up at him.  
  
"Sarah was chased in the forest." He said still holding Sarah.  
  
"By whom?" he pressed further.  
  
"We're not sure."  
  
"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" He asked.  
  
Jareth shook his head and thanked him before leading Sarah out of the throne room. Alaina looked at Darren and wasn't at all surprised to see him with a glass of wine in his hands. His green eyes looked at her and she could sense something. She couldn't exactly say what but it bothered her. She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked with curiosity. Darren took a sip from his wine and placed a hand on his hips.  
  
"I went into the kitchen to fetch myself a glass of wine."  
  
She looked at him and felt as if he were hiding something. She had been married to this man for so long that she could see through everything but tonight was different, she could sense that he was hiding something but she didn't know what and because he was drinking she couldn't tell whether what he was hiding was because of the drink or something else. She decided to ignore her feelings and retire to bed. It was late and she needed to rest.  
  
"You should get to bed it's late." She said as she placed a kiss on her husband's forehead. He nodded and watched her retreat to her chamber. He turned to look out the arched window and took another sip of his wine as he saw a shadowy figure riding a horse far off in the distance. A small devilish smile swept over his lips and he chuckled quietly inside. So she has over heard of my plans hmm? Well I'll see to that. Poor little Sarah, he thought. Finishing his glass of wine he placed it in the windowsill and walked to his chambers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah sat on her bed as Jareth patted her back. She was very shook up and was glad to have him by her side. He was the only person she truly felt safe with excluding Toby. She thought back to Toby and remembered what she had to do. The thought still hadn't left her mind and the closer it came to actually telling him she felt sadder and sadder. But then she remembered that it will be for the best and that leaving Toby for good would resolve everything.  
  
Jareth looked at his wife as she was lost in deep thought. Her eyes had lost their fear and were now full of unhappiness and he truly wished that they weren't. He hated seeing Sarah so torn up and unhappy because it also made him feel the same. Questions started to form in his head and needed them answered.  
  
"Sarah why where you in the forest?" He asked trying not to sound to cold.  
  
Sarah removed herself from his embrace and sat with her hands on her lap as she looked at the floor. How could she explain to Jareth why she was there? He would be completely angered because he had explained to her never to interfere with her past life and family members again not only because it would be dangerous for Sarah but also them. She knew very well that bad things could happen and they have but she was foolish enough to go and break Jareth's trust and do what he had asked her not to do.  
  
She was silent for some time and Jareth began to worry. For some time now he had noticed her absences and began to wonder where she went for all that time. It started just last year and he feared Sarah did not love him as much as he loved her. She began to withdraw most of her feelings from him and the thought of losing her torn him inside. He had worked so hard to keep her and love her but he wondered if it were all for nothing. That she did in fact not love him and the only reason she stayed was because she was confused. Jareth tried not to think of it.  
  
Sarah kept still and didn't know how to answer besides with the truth. Swallowing hard she began to tell him. "I was getting some books that I had borrowed from Hoggle. I had left them there when I was in the forest earlier today."  
  
"But why didn't you just get them in the morning. You know how dangerous the forest is at night with thieves and robbers lurking around everywhere." He said angrily. She ignored his tone and continued. "Jareth I need to tell you the truth I cannot keep it from you any longer. I've been foolish enough to have been keeping it from you for just over a year " she looked to the ground and dared not look him in the face. "Since you gave me my powers I've been using them to see someone. I've been seeing him every day. I would go into the forest and use my powers to transport myself to him. I care about him a lot and I love him so much. I couldn't bare to be without him." She paused a moment as she wiped away tears that formed in her eyes.  
  
Jareth was heart broken. She was seeing another man behind his back. His eyes filled with pain but as Sarah looked at him he changed into his emotionless Goblin King self. "Who have you been seeing?" he asked.  
  
Sarah bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Toby." She said quietly almost in a whisper. Jareth looked at her for a moment and held back a sigh of relief. He was wrong all this time she had been seeing her brother not another lover. His expressionless mask was kept as he looked at her. "Jareth I'm so sorry. And you know you were right."  
  
"About?"  
  
"When you explained to me that returning into my family's lives would cause havoc. Things have turned out rather badly. It's not as serious as you might think but it's causing Toby a lot of trouble. He began telling everyone about me and now Karen thinks he is crazy. And it's my entire fault. I should have listened to you Jareth. I should have never gone to visit him. It was stupid I know but I realised that I couldn't live with out him. He was all that I cared for besides you and I needed to be around him, talk to him, hug him and share secrets with him. I still do but I've made up my mind to stop seeing him. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Sarah had tears running down her cheeks and Jareth began to feel for her. He felt badly about doubting her love for him. But she had still disobeyed him. "Sarah you know very well that you should not have seen him in the first place. Stopping your visits to see him will not solve this completely. Toby will still have the knowledge that you are real. He will go through life thinking he is crazy and in the end he will have convinced himself that he is. I hope you're happy with what you have started." Jareth said coldly as he stood.  
  
"I know, it was very stupid but I had to see Toby." She looked at him to find anger in his eyes which made her even more sad.  
  
"You're right it was stupid but yet you still did it. Did you think about the consequences? Did you really expect Toby to keep all these things to himself? He's four years old at this age he will tell everyone everything. "  
  
"I know." Sarah agreed.  
  
"You're going to have to tell him tomorrow and get it over with. I just hope that he won't take it as badly as I presume he will." He paused and looked at her sitting on the bed. Her eyes were full of tears and they pleaded for his forgiveness. Jareth kept his cool face and ignored them. He was very angry and hurt that she had disobeyed him. And now that she has done it once whose to say that she will not do it again. How will Jareth be sure that she will not disobey him again and by doing so hurt herself or others.  
  
Jareth often wondered if bringing Sarah Underground was a smart idea. Few mortals did live Underground. Not many could because of all the magic that was contained there. It was far to strong and usually would crush any mortal that entered. The Labyrinth held the littlest magic and so was ideal for mortals but still through time if mortals were not careful they too would become weak and eventually die. The only reason Sarah was not in this state was because Jareth had given her an enchanted necklace. He did not tell her of its power but he had told her never to take it off. He gave it to her as a present and Sarah loved it dearly.  
  
Grabbing a black silk shirt Jareth put it on and opened the door. "You should go to bed it's late." With that he walked out shutting the large wooden door behind him. Sarah broke out in tears as Jareth left and she blames everything on herself. If she hadn't have been so stupid and foolish none of this would have ever happened. She buried her head in a pillow and cried. 


End file.
